Días de luz y una noche sangrienta
by Ruki Egoist
Summary: Giotto Vongola tiene que cumplir con su deber, tomar la corona del Reino y casarse con la hija del señor feudal español. Pero hay un problema, está enamorado. DaemonxGiotto
1. Introducción

**Ciao! , bueno después de un largo aislamiento (mencionadas en mi profile, por si quieren leer, tal vez haya un par de cosas que interesen) de esta página regreso con un nuevo proyecto.**

**Este fic nuevo constará de dos sagas: Una utilizando a los personajes de la primera generación, la segunda con la décima. En este caso ''Días de luz y una noche sangrienta'' es la primera saga.**

**Parejas que usaré: DaemonxGiotto, y en la segunda saga 6927. **

**Será AU. Un nuevo reto que me he propuesto, no había escrito uno antes, si alguien quiere asesorarme puede contactarme. **

**Aquí nos centraremos en la época del siglo XVI. **

**Bien, este es el capítulo de introducción. Spoilearé mucho con esto pero yo se por que lo hago, es para que la trama agarre ''sabor'' (?)**

**Les dejo leer. **

* * *

**Introducción.**

Me siento mareado y con una presión extraña en el pecho, todo fue tan repentino… ni siquiera tengo idea de cómo ha pasado ¿un sueño será acaso?...

Algo quema dentro de mí como un líquido que viaja por mis venas que incinera todo con su paso. Algo como un fósforo quemando un papiro.

El me mira con las cejas arqueadas, su mirada está emanando tristeza y el hombre junto a el se tumba en el suelo, gritándole a la luna que lo sentía. Y entonces me pregunto ¿de qué se está lamentando?

Siento que mis piernas flaquean y caigo de rodillas al piso, y el no se mueve está en un probable shock, ido… y no tengo idea por qué. Quisiera recordar los últimos tres minutos y saber por que estamos en estas circunstancias tan extrañas.

Escucho el ruido del metal chocando contra el piso y unas míseras gotas me empapan el rostro.

Toco mi abdomen que húmedo está, ahora la pregunta que cabe aquí perfectamente sería: ¿qué me pasó?

Pero muy apenas pude hablar bajo. Mi respiración se entrecorta ya que al inhalar oxígeno siento que mis pulmones se sobrecargan a tal punto que vayan a colapsar.

El sonido del viento… nunca lo había notado, el sereno es precioso. La luna está cubierta con una fina capa de nubes, y al pensar todo esto tan repentinamente suelto un suspiro.

-Qué noche… tan perfecta…

Y caigo de lado, mis costillas y mi brazo derecho reposan en el piso. Siento mucha fatiga y éste molesto aroma a óxido y otra sustancia comienzan a fastidiarme. Hay mucha naturaleza que percibir y este aroma es lo único que puedo olfatear.

Los gritos de el se escuchan en todo el Reino de Francia.

¿Qué le pasa al Demonio?... ¿le volvieron a cortar sus finas alas?...

Mi vista se nubla y lloro sin saber por qué.

Duele al toser, y ese líquido también sale en mucha cantidad por mi boca. Da asco tanta sal reunida en mi cavidad, detesto con todo mí ser el no poder respirar, y no tener las fuerzas para hablarle a el, lo necesito conmigo… si, tengo miedo de lo que pueda pasar.

Toco mi abdomen empapado… y llega el mojándome con otro tipo de líquido en el rostro, me leyó la mente. Llora como un niño a mi lado mientras me recuesta en sus piernas.

¿Tal suceso le ha afectado al grado de hacerlo llorar? Nunca pensé en llegar a verlo en ese estado, al parecer le duele que me duela. Sincronizamos nuestro dolor, estamos conectados con un hilo rojo invisible.

Y enseguida veo como pasa mi vida… en especial cuando todo comenzó.

Quiero regresar hasta esos bellos días de tranquilidad en mi terrible vida, si pudiera vender mi alma para poder repetir mis días de paz haría el pacto con el mismo Lucifer sin pensarlo.

''_OH Demonio, ¿repetirás el final de Hamlet?''._

Suspiro lentamente.

* * *

_Y bien ¿que les ha parecido?, yo actualizo los viernes por la noche. En el próximo capítulo también será uno de ''introducción'' pero va mas relacionado con el principio de la historia, es como el inicio de la vida de Giotto. _

_Esta muy feo este capítulo y si, como ven... será uno de mis dramas. Y juro que lo terminaré. u3u/_

_Ciao ~ _

**Ruki.**


	2. Capítulo I: Querida Luna

**Saludos gente, he llegado con el primer capítulo de este proyecto. **

**Este fic es DaemonxGiotto, pero comienza con algunos roces de GxGiotto, para que no se sorprendan. Es para el fin de crear una buena trama.**

**Espero les guste. **

**(Advertencias: Mal lenguaje)**

**Los personajes no son míos, sino de Amano-sama ¿quién la manda a crear personajes tan shippeables?.**

* * *

**Capítulo I: Querida luna.**

''Clan de los Vongola, nobles de sangre maldita. Quienes la portan tienen el destino de terminar su vida de una manera trágica y llena de sufrimiento'',

Eso es lo que decían en Italia de nosotros y al parecer desde que tenía una corta edad mi intuición me decía que tal vez eso que la gente hablaba podía ser cierto.

Ahora en el Reino de Francia los plebeyos mencionan algo distinto

''Los nobles Vongola son extranjeros que solo quieren nuestras tierras para gobernarlas a su antojo''.

Total en ningún país nos quieren, cosa que me tiene sin cuidado. Yo no elegí esta vida.

Mi nombre es Giotto Vongola, me llaman Vongola I por ser el primer sucesor a la Corona del Reino de Francia. Mi Familia es italiana pero naturalizada francesa, yo he llegado a este país hace tres años por el lamentable fallecimiento de mi padre, nombrándome su sucesor, y por supuesto no he tomado mi puesto como Monarca. Me falta preparación y sobre todo ganas de ser Rey… ¿estoy loco por desaprovechar la oportunidad de gobernar tan grandes tierras? Yo pienso que no. Hubiera preferido ser un humilde campesino a ser un aristócrata egoísta que solo usa su dinero para cosas innecesarias.

Vivo en el Palacio de Versalles (_Château de Versailles) _ debo mencionar que mi hogar es enorme, llevo apenas tres años viviendo ahí y solo conozco la mitad del lugar. En fin, gracias a mi familia tengo muchos lujos, dinero pero no me siento contento por ello. En realidad me aburre y me indigna esta clase de vida por muchas cosas, entre ellas las injusticias contra los de la clase baja.

A veces me pregunto por qué mi padre me ha elegido a mi como nuevo Rey. No me siento tan capaz de hacer bien mi trabajo.

Y de nuevo alguien toca mi puerta, como siempre tan temprano.

_El rubio coloca la pluma con la que escribía en el frasco con tinta y se pone de pie para abrir la puerta._

-Su majestad. –Hace una reverencia.-

-Vamos, no seas como los demás, ambos sabemos que no eres así.

-Tengo que hacer bien mi trabajo como su servidumbre ¿no cree mi príncipe?

-(Suspira) G… basta. Tú no eres la servidumbre, eres mi fiel mejor amigo.

-(Sonríe de lado) Giotto, vine a traerte este traje. Lo envían desde Italia para que lo uses en tu fiesta de compromiso.

-Cierto… lo había olvidado. (Dice desganado, toma el traje sin ni siquiera verlo)

-¿Olvidas tu fiesta de compromiso? Eres un irresponsable y un completo patán.

-Hehe muchas gracias por tus palabras, me animan mucho.

-Deja tu sarcasmo ¿acaso no piensas cumplir la última voluntad del Rey?

-Es mi deber pero… ni siquiera tengo idea de quien es la mujer con quien contraeré nupcias.

-Pero eso está arreglado, recuerda que es la hija del señor Feudal de España. Sería peligroso si no cumplieras con eso.

-Lo tengo en mente G pero… no quiero, siento que es tonto casarme con alguien que no conozco.

-Es cierto que aún eres un niño… (Lo abraza) un niño rezongón y un principito novato que está siempre quejándose de todo lo que no le agrada ignorando sus responsabilidades. Me alegra que aún no tomes la corona como Rey, este país ya se estuviera yendo al carajo.

-Y a mi me alegra tener a mi grosero mayordomo y amigo de la infancia para que me repita a diario mis errores. Te agradezco que hayas venido conmigo a éste país. (Corresponde al abrazo)

-Hey, siempre dices lo mismo hazme el favor de cambiar un poco las palabras. Giotto, sabes que soy tu perro fiel y que siempre estaré contigo. (Acaricia los rubios cabellos del contrario).

-Lo sé. (Sonríe)

Esa noche Giotto paseaba por una de las fuentes del Palacio, pensativo sobre esa última voluntad de su padre. A parte de dejarle un cargo que no quería también le pide que se case con María, la hija del señor Feudal de España según esto para crear una alianza con ese país, fortaleciendo aún más al pueblo Francés.

Es cierto que era una buena manera de hacer amistades y relacionarse con extranjeros pero en ese hecho su vida sería peor. Casarse sin amor para Giotto ya era demasiado.

_Se sienta en el borde de la fuente, a escuchar los sonidos del agua y admirar el sereno. _

-Ah… ¿qué voy a hacer? (Expresa mirando a la luna)

La luz de la luna hacía perfecto contraste con sus ojos color ámbar, su piel blanca con apariencia de terciopelo y sus cabellos dorados. Bien decían las mujeres francesas que el príncipe era el hombre más atractivo del país, algunas ignoraban el hecho que era un Vongola –odiados por muchos.- y se le habían declarado anteriormente recibiendo un ''lo siento'' del mismo.

Lo cierto es que Giotto desde hace unos dos años ha estado ''enamorado'' secretamente de una persona en especial que obviamente era un amor totalmente imposible. Tal vez por eso le cueste tanto cumplir la última voluntad de su padre.

Hasta la fecha, ni el mismo chico pelirrojo que tiene como mejor amigo/mayordomo sabía que el rezongón principito sentía algo por alguien.

-Tsk. Tal vez G tenga razón, me he vuelto un irresponsable. Yo debería comenzar a comportarme como el príncipe que soy. Nunca llegaré a ser Rey si me quejo de mi vida a diario.

-Me sorprende oírte hablar así Vongola I.

Llegan dos personas con uniformes azules de terciopelo con detalles en dorado, y un sombrero del mismo color con una elegante pluma roja.

-¡C-cozart! (Expresa felizmente el rubio al verlo).

-¿No es muy tarde para que estés aquí solo príncipe? (Sonríe)

-Solo necesitaba pensar algunas cosas… ¿pero que ha sido de ustedes? ¿Les fue bien en la guerra civil?

-Como siempre, nuestro equipo ha sido el vencedor.

-Me alegra tanto. ¿Cuándo llegaron, mosqueteros?

-Acabamos de llegar ¿cierto, Daemon?

Vongola I se estremeció al escuchar ese nombre, no alcanzó a ver a la otra persona que llegó junto al pelirrojo Cozart. Pensaba que era el líder de los mosqueteros y… no era así, resultó ser el.

-D-Daemon… es bueno tenerte de regreso. (Sonríe nervioso).

-Hm. (El aludido solo le dedica una fría mirada y se va del lugar montado en su caballo negro).

-Haha, ya sabes como es el. Ahora príncipe ¿Por qué no vamos adentro y comemos pastelillos? ¿Qué ha sido de tu mayordomo? Tengo ganas de molestarlo.

-¡Claro!

Al final su amigo Cozart Shimon, uno de los mosqueteros que trabajaban para proteger a los nobles le había alegrado la noche.

_Mientras tanto en la cocina real… _

-¡Te va a preparar pastelillos tu puta madre Cozart!

-¡Eres el mayordomo!

-¡El mayordomo de Giotto, no tuyo idiota!

-¡HAHA, Calla y dame de comer que yo protejo al príncipe al menos agradéceme haciendo ese acto de caridad!

-¿P-puedo opinar?…

Al menos en medio de esa discusión entre sus dos mejores amigos el rubio pudo comprender la importancia de los seres que están a su alrededor, trabajaría en su irresponsabilidad y su inmadurez para sacar adelante al pueblo primero terminando con las injusticias y las castas.

Bien, ya tenía ese propósito. Un paso adelante, el siguiente será siempre mantener una sonrisa diaria.

_Querida luna dame de tu luz, ilumina mis ideas..._

-Querida luna… quítamelo de la mente.

Y una sombra oculta detrás de las paredes desaparece sigilosamente del lugar de donde se encontraba observando esa escena.

* * *

_¿Se imaginaban al trío del chiste?, me divierte un poco el cómo le hice el carácter a Cozart, perdón si es un insulto para el, lo hago solo con el fin de meter un poco de comedia al fic. Si no les gusta, pueden decírmelo._

_Reviews?_

**Ruki.**_  
_


End file.
